


Loose Lips

by libraralien



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien
Summary: Hickey tries to take advantage and gets what is coming to him.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Thomas Jopson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hickeyshipping 2020





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anomieow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomieow/gifts).



It had been an easy enough thing to seduce Crozier's steward. A lingering look, a crass insinuation, a suggestion that he follow Hickey so that they might share a smoke - that was all it took. He rejected Hickey's cigarette, once offered, here in a dark corner belowdecks, so that was that pretense dispensed with. 

Through Billy, Hickey has learned all about the intimacies stewards are afforded with their officers. They are loose with their tongues and a steward with a cunning ear might know all manner of secrets. Billy had been free enough with what he knew; he did not respect the officers or their position and had no qualms about opening his mouth to Hickey. Most of it was merely personal gossip - Irving's bedding and underclothes constantly have spend on them, Hodgson always tries to engage Billy in unbearable conversation, Little trembles while being shaved - saucy enough, but not much anyone can turn to an advantage. So he set his sights on Jopson, the captain's steward. He might seduce the captain himself yet, given the chance, but one has to climb that ladder.

Hickey had become attentive to Jopson to determine what he might do to seduce him. He is disgustingly servile to the captain, and he believes in Captain Crozier as intensely and truly as Lieutenant Irving believes in Jesus, Hickey thought. But he picked up on Hickey's suggestions far too quick to be an innocent, which is interesting. Hickey wondered if something exists between the two of them, Jopson and Crozier, or if Jopson only wishes there did. Perhaps he will learn. That is why he initiated this encounter, after all: to learn.

However, even holding no respect for the man and kneeling as he is now in the cold and damp, he can admit in the privacy of his own mind that he is enjoying himself. For all his obsequiousness, Jopson is a pretty thing and his cock was even prettier, a gorgeous and perfect tool if Hickey has ever seen one. To suck him off, to leave him loose and dazed when he might let slip any manner of private knowledge about Captain Crozier, it was hardly a chore.

At first Jopson had stands stiff and still, arms by his sides, and lets Hickey work him, but soon begins thrusting himself quite forcefully into Hickey's mouth, grasping his shoulders, then his head. Hickey had not read Jopson for the kind of man who tended towards rough use, and at first he thinks perhaps he was merely desperate for it, or inexperienced, but he soon realizes that it is purposeful.

Jopson grabs Hickey's head, digs his fingers painfully into his hair, pounds his cock down his throat in a way that would make a less experienced man gag. But Hickey has plenty of experience, not only in performing the act, but in this kind of aggressive use. He keeps his mouth tight and wet around Jopson's cock, but allows his throat to open, allowing Jopson to manipulate his skull like some kind of object.

"You sure know what you are doing, don't you, you slut?"

Hickey almost startles to hear Jopson's voice at all, even a whisper, after being surrounded by nothing but the sounds of their own hot breath and the ever present shifting and creaking of the ship, to say nothing of the content of his words. He recovers quickly though; men say all manner of things when they are having their cock sucked, you'd hardly believe.

"I'm sure you've been making a right mollyhouse out of this ship, giving it up for free to any man who wants it."

Not so free, he thinks. He still might get what he wants, even as his eyes and nose run from the force of Jopson's cock battering his throat and fights the urge to heave. Jopson is lucky Hickey has sucked as many men as he has, else he would be retching on the floor from this treatment, like he was those first sour and sickly weeks at sea.

His skill and desired end keep him working Jopson's cock with as much apparent enthusiasm as ever, but any arousal he felt has evaporated. He hates being used in such a manner, but he permits it to continue on, until he hits an internal brink of rage and humiliation. He is ready to shove Jopson away and knife him then and there, when Jopson pulls his head off of his cock, yanking him back brutally by his hair. A jet of wet heat hits him across the face- Jopson's spend. He is so affronted that all he can do is close his eyes and let out a shocked gasp of indignation, as gush after gush hits his cheeks and eyelashes and lips.

Jopson releases his head with a final shove away, stepping back himself. Hickey wipes his face sloppily with his sleeve as he hurriedly opens his eyes and stands up. He tries to regain his composure, it might still be worth it after all. He makes to act like it was nothing, perhaps that it was even mutually enjoyable.

"I suppose you'll be heading back to your duties now," he says casually, as he fishes out and lights his cigarette, then pausing to take a draw in. "How is that, serving the captain, as you do?"

If Jopson is feeling any effects of his climax, he is not showing it, as he smoothly tucks himself away and brushes some nonexistent dirt off the legs of his trousers, as if he were the one who had been kneeling. He glances up at Hickey as if he has just noticed that Hickey is there, but is not wholly interested in this discovery

"It is satisfying work, and necessary," he says curtly, clearly uninterested in continuing conversation with Hickey, even an amount that is polite to grant a man who you have just fucked in such a way.

"I have heard some rumour of the captain's vices, is there any truth to them?" he asks quickly. The air around them is tainted with their own vice, and there is no better environment in which to discuss the vices of others. And he now doubts their assignation will be repeated.

Jopson gives Hickey a smile as if Hickey has just confirmed Jopson's estimation of him, a certain pleasure in his own disgust with such a low creature, a vicious kind of satisfaction. 

"I am sure I don't know what you are referring to. I suggest you pay more mind to your own duties and vices, Mr. Hickey, than to those you imagine Captain Crozier might have."

Hickey looks Jopson in the face defiantly, Jopson returning him with an unreadably polite facial expression, the cruel smile that was there for just a flash now gone. "Or keep sucking my cock and see where it gets you. Maybe you'll finally get something you want to hear," he says, before turning to leave.

Hickey stands in the dim light, finishing his smoke, his throat and cheeks burning hot.


End file.
